


Day 8- (I gave up on titles)

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [8]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Maps gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Bruce and Damian get into a fight and DAmian goes to Maps for comfort
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Day 8- (I gave up on titles)

“You acted rash and without concern for consequence. -Damian! Are you even listening to me?” Damian's attention snapped back to his father, who in turn sighed “you’re off patrol for a week.” Father held up his hand before Damian could protest. “go to bed.” his father swept out the room.

Purposefully Damian walked out of the Batcave and to his room. Shutting the door Damian layer on his bed. Staring up at his ceiling. Damian looked over to where his phone was conspicuously sitting. Against his better judgement he picked it up. 

Opening his contacts and scrolling till he found the overly familiar contact. Moving the phone to his ear, letting the ringing tone sweep over him. Till the phone picked up. 

“Hey Damian, what’s up?” Mia ‘Maps’ Mizoguchi, his sunshine, asked. Pausing Damian decided how best to word his next sentence 

“Father and I had disagreement pertaining to my nightly activities.” Maps made a ‘hm’ noise “how bad was it?” Damian narrowed his eyes “better than our last but still.” 

“Want to come over? Sneak through the window.” Map’s asked “Okay..” Damian slipped out his window, his Nightwing themed hoodie (a joke gift from Drake) hood was pulled over his head. Taking a last minute bus til he was about a block away from the school and then continuing on foot. 

Maps was in a last minute clean up her dore panic. Homework spread throughout the room, same with shoes, and other crap the two girls had managed to acculturate over the school year. Katherine was already asleep , so it was up to Maps to make sure it looked livable. She was not planning on getting a lecture (again) tonight. 

Quickly changing into an oversized tee and leggings, the mystery girl stuck her phone into the charger while idly playing a game. At the light knock at her window Maps smiled, opening the window for her boyfriend. 

Damian elegantly climbed through Map’s dorm room window, how he did that will remain unsolved. Waiting for his feet to be planted steadily on the floor before pulling him into a hug. Damian’s body was stiff before he melted in her arms burying his face in her neck. Neither of them commented about how Damian’s eyes were red and puffy or how his form shook. 

Maps watched as Damian climbed out the window his hair fluttering in the night’s breeze. Smiling down at him, before closing the window and heading to bed. 


End file.
